Close Your Eyes
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A short story set in New Moon AU. Jake asks Bella to close her eyes and just feel...
1. Chapter 1

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a short story set in Eclipse AU**_

Jacob held Bella in his arms, he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. Her arms were looped around his waist, her fingers barely touching the exposed skin along his back. "I have to go." He whispered reluctantly.

"Okay." Her breath fanned across his hot skin and he involuntarily clutched her closer, one hand slipping down the curve of her back until it rested just above her waist. "Be careful."

"I will. Just try and guess, please. I won't lose you for this. I won't." Jacob still did not let go even though he knew he had to. His body refused to do what his mind was telling him.

"I'll try." Bella promised again. She began to loosen her hold on his waist but his arms tightened around her, his hardened body pressing on hers until she felt like they were one being. She could feel every dip and curve of his newly muscled physique and the sound of his heart thundered loudly in his chest.

Jacob felt her become still in his arms. He raised his head from her shoulder and his cheek brushed across the soft skin of her throat. He inhaled again and her intoxicating scent filled his mind. He brushed the long silky strands of hair away from her neck and hesitating for just a second he dared to place a light kiss on the nape of her neck.

Bella gasped as she felt his lips ghost along her skin; his hand tightening at her waist. She became very still as he became bolder when she didn't protest and pressed his lips just under her earlobe, then lightly up onto her cheek until he reached the corner of her mouth. He stopped, his breath coming in short pants as he waited for her to do something. Bella remained still for a few seconds before one hand reached up and travelled up the arm that was encircling her waist until she reached his shoulder. She rested her hand there lightly. Jacob turned his head and gazed at her slim wrist. The bite mark that James had left glinted in the dim moonlight which shone through the curtains.

"If he ever comes back, I'll kill him." Jacob's words made Bella snatch her hand back from his shoulder. His tight grip on her body prevented her from moving away.

"You were leaving." She whispered; her voice trembling. They both knew he had been referring to Edward.

Jacob leaned his forehead on hers; his dark eyes were luminous in the dim light. "I could stay." His voice was deep and husky making Bella shiver all over, in a good way. She glanced up at him from under her long lashes.

"You should go." Bella pushed lightly on his chest, her fingers connecting with his warm skin. Involuntarily she pressed her hand against his heart, her cool touch making his breath come faster. His hand enclosed around hers and he pulled it up to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand, tracing small circles on the sensitive skin with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears as his free hand clutched her harder around the waist.

"Trying to make you forget." He murmured. His mouth left her hand and he began to place gentle kisses on her wrist then slowly up the length of her arm. Bella did not stop him, instead she watched in fascination as he reached the crook of her elbow and glanced up at her.

"Forget?"

Bella could see the whiteness of Jacob's teeth as he smiled at her. "Yes. Haven't you ever just wanted to lose yourself in another person and forget everything bad that has happened to you; even if it's only for a short time?"

She pondered over his words for a moment as he continued to watch her. "We're friends. What if it..."

Jacob placed a finger over her lips. "Don't talk. Just close your eyes and feel."

Bella stared up at him, her heart fighting with her head. She wanted to feel, she was tired of being numb. Slowly her eyelids fluttered closed. At first his touch was feather light. She could sense the pads of his fingers exploring her face, first the outline of her eyes and then the contours of her cheekbones. With her eyes closed every sound seemed so much louder. She was shocked to hear her breath coming in short pants as his fingers reached her lips and traced the outline of them lightly. They parted automatically.

Heat, his lips were so warm. Jacob's hands rested on her shoulders as his mouth pressed against hers. It wasn't only her breathing that kicked up a notch. She instinctively moved her mouth with his, gently at first and then harder when her hands reached out and slipped around his waist. Bella kept her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to break the magic of this moment. It was working; she was forgetting. There was nothing in her head but Jacob and what he was doing to her.

"Bells," he whispered her name and she whimpered.

"Don't." She breathed against his lips. "Don't talk, remember. Just feel." She threw his words back at him.

A sigh escaped him as he did as she asked. Jacob's tongue parted her lips and she made a small noise in the back of her throat. Their kiss intensified as he slowly began to walk them backwards toward Bella's bed. She didn't realise where they were headed until her legs hit the side of the mattress. She tore her lips away from him and her eyes opened wide. There was an intense light in his dark eyes and something else; lust.

Bella kept looking at him her heart pounding in her ears. Was she really going to do this? Kissing was one thing, but this...this was huge. She glanced sideways down at the bed and then back at Jacob. He was still staring at her longingly and his expression made her heart race. No man had ever looked at her like that, ever. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb across her soft skin. His eyes flicked to the bed and then back to her. She had to make a decision whether to stop this now or continue.

Her heart began to race faster as adrenaline pumped through her body. She studied him carefully, her eyes drinking in his handsome face and then travelling down his muscled torso. She couldn't believe the change in him, not just physically but mentally. He was still her Jacob, but there was a darkness about him now that hadn't been there before. She had to admit she found it exciting. With her eyes never leaving his Bella sat down on the bed, her hand reaching for his and pulling him with her. Jacob sat beside her and smiled, he hooked her hair behind her ear and again touched her face reverently. He was still looking at her as if she was the most desirable thing he had ever seen. Bella smiled at him, the first genuine smile he had ever seen her give, it reached her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Seconds ticked by as they just gently touched each other's faces. Jacob gave her a sunny grin and leaned close pressing his lips onto hers again. Bella closed her eyes as she let him take the lead. She had never been kissed like this, it was gentle and passionate at the same time, taking her breath away. They continued to just kiss for a while, savouring the taste of each other. They eventually broke apart, both panting, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

Jacob's hand rested on her shoulder and he slowly began to massage Bella's shoulder, her tank top sliding down her arm revealing more of her skin. He smiled at her as he moved closer and kissed the sensitive skin along the nape of her neck making her gasp. "Close your eyes and just feel." He whispered again. Bella did as he asked and she fell back onto her pillows. She heard him move near her and another gasp left her throat as she felt his mouth kiss her stomach as he began to lift her tank top up her body. She knew she should stop him, but his warm hands and lips on her skin sent her hormones into overdrive. Her hands reached up and landed on his back and she dug her nails into his hot skin as he continued on his journey upwards, using his mouth and tongue to tease her.

"Lift your arms," Jacob's voice sounded husky as she kept her eyes tight shut and allowed him to pull the tank top over her head. Cold hit her skin until it was covered by his hot body. She was exposed to another's eyes for the first time, but with her eyes still closed she didn't feel intimidated in the least.

When he touched her breasts Bella cried out and her hand slid into his hair holding him in place as he kissed them,alternating between each one. She heard him murmur her name and she frowned. "Don't talk, just feel." She reminded him.

She heard him sigh again but he continued his ministrations and she writhed under him, the pleasure almost too much to bear. Her hand left his hair and she wrapped both arms around him and his mouth found hers again. He lifted her bodily onto him and flipped them over so she was lying on top of him. His hand caressed her naked back as they continued to kiss and explore each other.

A howl sounded in the air, reverberating through Bella's opened window. Jacob's touches stopped and he became still as his head turned toward the window. Bella opened her eyes and stared at him. "Why did you stop?"

A tortured look crossed his face as he gazed at her sadly. "I can't stay."

"But why?" Bella shrank back from him, her hands covering her breasts as she suddenly felt ashamed. She hunted around for her tank top and quickly pulled it over her head.

Jacob sat up on the bed and ran his hands through his newly shorn hair, frustration written all over him. Another howl rent the air; closer this time. "I need to leave now." He stood up reluctantly and stared at her. "Remember what I told you, Bells. You have to work it out, please I can't lose you. Not for this."

"Why can't you just tell me?" She demanded.

"I can't I told you. Please...we've come a long way, Bella. You can do this. I know you can." He pleaded with her. The howl sounded again, almost as if the wolf were right outside the house.

Jacob began to back toward the window, his eyes trained on Bella the whole time. She was so beautiful, it hurt him to leave, but the call of his Alpha had to be obeyed. "I will see you soon." He gave her one last desperate glance before leaping out the window.

Bella scrambled off of her bed and ran toward the window, scared that he had hurt himself. She peered out into the dark night, straining her eyes. She thought she saw Jacob's outline as he disappeared within the trees but she couldn't be sure. She left the window and climbed back into her bed as she went over the nights events in her mind. Something important was tugging at the edge of her subconscious, something important. Bella closed her eyes again as she heard Jacob's voice echoing through her head. _"Just close your eyes and feel, Bella."_

With her eyes tight shut, Bella did just that and suddenly she knew...

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-some readers wanted a second part. Here it is! Thanks for the reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Two**

Jacob paced up and down along the beach. The cool sea breeze did nothing to calm his mood. He was waiting for Bella; she had called him up and asked to see him. He couldn't tell from her voice what she was thinking or feeling. All she had told him was that they needed to speak. He took a deep breath to try and dampen down his fears, there was no use speculating until he saw her. Eventually the the loud rumbling of the Chevy's engine announced her arrival. He left the beach and jogged up the sand toward Bella. She had parked the truck and was slowly making her way down the rocky outcrop toward the beach.

Bella managed to scramble down the last few rocks and stood at the bottom waiting for Jacob to approach. He stopped a few feet away from her and studied her carefully. He still couldn't tell what she was thinking, her expression was so guarded. Immediately he became defensive. "Why did you even bother to come?"

"I had to." Bella bit her lip as she gazed at him. "I needed to tell you in person."

"Great." Jacob kicked the sand sending a flurry of grains into the air. "Get it over with then."

"It came to me as soon as you left last night. The wolf howling gave it away. I remembered the stories you told me about the spirit wolves. You're one of them, aren't you?" She asked him softly.

Jacob's arms trembled as he saw the expression on her face. She was nervous, scared of him. He backed away from her, hurt at the thought that she would even be worried. "Yes. I suppose that makes me a monster." He yelled.

Bella frowned. "Why Jake? I don't understand why. If the Cullen's could refrain from killing people, couldn't you do the same." She begged him taking a step closer.

Jacob froze. "Killing people? You're not scared of me, you just think I've hurt people?" A hopeful light shone in his eyes.

"Why would I be scared of you? You're still my Jacob." Bella took another step toward him. "It's not what you are Jake. It's what you do."

He didn't hear the rest of her words; he rushed over and engulfed her in a tight bear hug, lifting her off of the sand and squeezing her tightly. "You're not worried that I morph into a giant dog?"

"Air, Jake." Bella gasped.

He released her just enough so that he could look into her big brown eyes. "Sorry."

Bella looked back at him, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. "I don't care about that Jake. Please tell me you can try and not hurt anyone. I can help you, I know I can."

Jacob grinned at her and rubbed his nose affectionately against hers in an eskimo kiss. "Silly girl, I haven't hurt anyone. I'm one of the protectors of the tribe. The only things we kill are the cold ones."

"Vampires?"

"Yes. When I saw you in the meadow that day..."

"You were the red wolf?" Bella said in wonder.

"Yes. We chased that dude with the dreadlocks and killed him. There are five of us. I enjoyed finishing him off." A curious look crossed Jacob's face as he gazed at her. "What were you doing there anyway, Bella?"

Bella winced, she really didn't want to talk about that now. Instead she made an excuse. "I just went for a hike. I wanted to see if I could do it alone. I mean you weren't speaking to me and I was a bit upset."

Jacob's arms wrapped around her again as he crushed her against his chest. "I'm sorry, Bells. I had no choice. I wanted to see you but Sam said I was too unstable. I never really abandoned you I promise. I used to watch your house during the night to make sure you were safe."

"You did?" Bella snuggled against his warmth. Memories of the previous night's activities made her face redden.

"Uh huh. It was the only way I could be near you." He sighed regretfully kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you, Jake." Bella confessed.

"I've missed you." Jacob smiled at her. He pulled back just enough to look at her, he saw the red tinge to her cheeks and wondered whether she was thinking about the night before too. Slowly he lifted her up in his strong arms until they were eye to eye; her cheeks turned redder as she looked at him from under her long lashes. "Remember what I said to you last night?"

Bella nodded. "Just close your eyes and feel." She whispered.

"Yeah." Jacob looked at her intently, he heard her breath hitch and he smiled, loving the effect he was having on her. "Close your eyes honey."

Bella did as he asked, her eyelids fluttered shut and she waited in anticipation for his next move. Ever so slowly Jacob inclined his head toward her and lightly touched his lips to hers, Bella's breathing became more rapid as she heard him whisper something in his own language before he pressed his mouth harder on hers and kissed her. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she returned his kiss, winding her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

Jacob clamped his arms around her as he hoisted her up his body, her legs wound around his waist to keep herself steady. She heard him groan as she did so and smiled as they continued to kiss. She let herself relax in his embrace and just feel. Nothing felt more right then this. They broke apart as they both needed to take in air, their eyes opening at the same time.

"Wow," Bella said reaching out to touch his hair. She loved the feel of the silky strands running through her fingers.

"Wow," he echoed her, the sunny grin she loved so much pulling at his lips. "And to think I was worried this morning that you wouldn't want anything more to do with me."

"Silly Jacob." Bella laughed continuing to stroke his hair.

"What does this mean, Bells?" He asked her, his expression turning serious.

Bella sighed. "Who knows? Let's just do what you said close our eyes and feel. I love that saying."

"Bells, I lo..." Bella placed a finger over his lips before he could say more.

"No, Jake." She leaned in to kiss away the hurt she saw on his face. He was hesitant at first but he eventually returned her kiss but when it was over she saw the sadness clouding his eyes. "What did you say earlier in Quileute, Jake?" She asked, trying to distract him.

"You're not ready to hear it yet." He began to walk up the beach still carrying her in his arms.

Bella pouted. "Come on, Jake. Please." She leaned in to kiss his neck, making his arms tighten around her.

"No." His voice was husky as he spoke.

She pulled back and fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully. "Please."

"No." He shook his head.

Bella gave a mock sigh and slumped in his arms. "You don't play fair."

He grinned at her. "Good things come to those who wait."

XXXXXX

Bella let Jacob drive the truck back to his house. She sat close beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. He had his free hand resting on her thigh as he drove. She closed her eyes and let the heat from his body flow through hers. He seemed a lot hotter now he had changed; she would have to ask him about that. The jolting of the ancient Chevy lulled her to sleep and Bella was surprised when Jacob gently shook her awake.

"We're here already?" She yawned and smiled up at him lazily.

Jacob laughed and leaned down to kiss her open mouth. "Yeah we're here." He opened the driver's door and jumped out easily. He ran around to the passenger side and yanked the door open. "I suppose you want me to carry you inside."

Bella laughed and held out her arms to be lifted. "You love it." She teased him.

Jacob smiled at her as he lifted her carefully out of the truck. He suddenly pretended to drop her as if she was too heavy and Bella squealed loudly. "Jake!"

He laughed at her shocked reaction as he adjusted her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. Bella rested her head on his shoulder as he began carrying her toward the house. She closed her eyes in contentment, loving the feel of his arms around her, she felt so safe.

"Fuck." Her eyes flew open again as she heard him swear.

"What is it?"

Jacob clutched her close in his arms as he turned around. Bella peered in front of her and was shocked to see four half naked men emerging from the trees at the edge of the Black property. They all wore the exact same expressions as they moved fluidly toward Jacob. She recognised the leader, it was Sam Uley.

"Jake." She whispered as he placed her carefully on her feet and gently pushed her behind him.

Sam Uley raised his hand and the others stopped a short distance away from him as he approached alone and stood in front of Jacob. "I warned you to stay away from her." He glared at Jacob as he spoke.

Jacob copied his stance. "And I told you that I would find my way around your order."

Sam stared him down for a moment before he looked over his shoulder at Bella. "You should leave." He said coldly.

"You have no right to order her or me about." Jacob retorted, his arms beginning to shake.

Sam's eyes travelled to his arms and then back to his face. "I have every right. You're not in control. Do you really want to put her in danger?"

"I would never hurt her." He yelled back at him.

"Not intentionally maybe." Sam suddenly sounded tired. "We have to go anyway. Embry picked up a trail."

Bella watched as Jacob's expression changed. He suddenly became all business. "Just give me a moment."

Sam gave him a curt nod and strode swiftly back to the others, within moments they had all disappeared back into the surrounding forest. Jacob watched them go and then turned back to face Bella, he cupped her cheek gently. "I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"Why? What's going on Jake?" Bella questioned him, her good mood had vanished.

"I haven't got time to explain right now, Bells. Wait here for me, please. I'll be back soon." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her desperately, leaving her breathless when he pulled away.

"Jake whatever you're doing just be careful." She begged him.

"I promise." He leaned down and whispered the same words in his own language that he had said to her on the beach.

"What does that mean?" She asked him as he began to back away.

He smiled at her sadly. "I'll tell you when the time is right. Just stay inside and wait for me." He turned reluctantly and sprinted for the forest, disappearing under the dark tree cover.

Bella's hand flew to her lips as she watched him go; a thousand questions resounding in her head.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Three**

Jacob took longer than Bella expected to return. She tried to amuse herself by watching some T.V but she soon got bored. Chucking the remote on the side table she got up from the couch and wandered around the living room, looking at old photos that Billy had scattered randomly about the room in frames. Her favourite was one of Jacob and his mom, Sarah. He was two years old and she was holding him in her arms, Jacob had chocolate smeared around his mouth and even back then he was wearing his happy grin as Sarah was trying to wipe the chocolate away. Billy must have taken the picture.

Bella put the frame back down carefully and glanced around the room wondering what to do next. She looked at her watch; Jacob had been gone for over three hours. Perhaps she should just leave and call him later. Whatever Sam and the others wanted with him it must be serious. She was just about to go when she remembered his face and how adamant he had been about her waiting for him. She gave a small sigh and sat back down on the couch, switching the T.V back on as she did so. She flicked through the channels until she came upon an old film version of Jane Eyre. Settling back comfortably she became immersed in the film.

XXXXXX

The sun was setting when Jacob returned, he walked slowly out from the forest, his shoulders hunched over. It was raining heavily, the water droplets ran down his naked back and chest, plastering his black hair to his head. It washed the blood that was trickling down his back from two deep cuts. Jacob winced as the water stung his skin, even though the cuts would heal quickly they were deep enough to still cause him pain. He forced himself to shut out the memory of how they had been inflicted.

He was angry that he had been gone for so long. He assumed that Bella would have given up on him and gone home, so he was surprised to see that the truck was still parked outside the house. Opening the door he slipped inside silently. He didn't want her to see his wounds. He crept down the hallway and into his room, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He grimaced as the shirt scraped his cuts.

"Jake, is that you?" He quickly fumbled with the buttons. She had heard him come in after all.

"Yeah, Bells just a minute." Jacob called out to her as he finished buttoning up the shirt.

Bella was halfway down the hall searching for him as he emerged from his room. She gave him a relieved smile when she saw him. "Hey you." She ran up to him and embraced him, her hands resting on his back.

Jacob sucked in his breath as her fingers accidentally dug into one of his cuts. "Hey." He managed to mumble. "Sorry I was so long."

Bella pulled back from him and studied him carefully. "Jake? You don't look so good. What happened?"

Jacob shrugged. "Nothing, Bells. Is there anything to eat I'm starved." He walked past her toward the lounge and that's when she saw the blood seeping through the back of his shirt.

"Jake? You're bleeding." Bella cried out.

Jacob froze, closing his eyes in despair. He didn't want to have to tell her what had happened out there in the forest. He was still trying to process it all himself, but she had seen the evidence and he knew she wouldn't let it rest until he had told her everything.

XXXXXX

Bella was horrified when she saw the state of his back. She made him take off his shirt and nearly threw up at the sight of all the blood. She had always suffered with an aversion toward blood of any kind. Even a small amount would make her feel faint, but right now, Jake needed her. She had to get over herself and tend to his wounds.

"Stop fretting honey. It will heal soon." Jacob assured her as she began to fuss around him.

"Heal? Jake you need to go to a hospital." Bella said anxiously as she began to dab at the oozing blood with a clean cloth.

Jacob smiled tiredly at her attempts to look after him. "I don't need to go to a hospital. It's true Bells, spirit wolves have a fast healing ability. It looks bad now but in a few hours it will be completely healed over."

Bella frowned. "Well it still needs bandaging. Stay here and I'll find some."

"In the bathroom cabinet." Jacob directed her. Bella swiftly left him alone to go and fetch it.

XXXXXX

Bella pinned the bandage securely and declared herself satisfied. "That's better."

Jacob caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. Bella sank her hands into his hair and rubbed his scalp with her fingers, occasionally kissing the top of his head. "What happened?" She asked gently.

"You don't want to know." Jacob muttered. He closed his eyes and breathed in her unique scent. It made the stench of blood fade away and calmed his frazzled nerves.

"I do want to know. I'm your friend, Jake. I want to help you." Bella told him softly, she leaned toward him and kissed the back of his head. She began to massage his tense shoulders and she felt him slowly relax as she continued her ministrations.

He raised his head and looked at her intently. "Is that all we are really? Just friends?"

Bella cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. "You're my best friend, Jake. I don't know what I would do without you."

Jacob took her hand away from his cheek and held it loosely in his own. "We're not just friends, Bells. You let me hold your hand and kiss you. Hell the other night and just this morning we were all over each other. Why won't you say how you feel about me?"

Bella lurched away from him. She stood up and hid her face behind her hair. "I can't say it." She said, bitterness clear in her voice.

Jacob stood up too and took her face between his hands, brushing her hair to one side so he could see what was in her eyes. He saw fear and panic battling with each other as she tried to control the tears from falling. Now he understood. "You can't say how you feel about me because the last time you did they left. You're afraid that I'll disappear too." He said gently.

The tears spilled out of Bella's eyes as she stared at him. Trust Jacob to cut straight to the heart of the matter. He knew her so well. Jacob used his thumbs to wipe away Bella's tears and he inclined his head toward hers and kissed her softly on the lips over and over until she finally let her guard down and reciprocated. Her lips parted and Jacob deepened the kiss, his hands leaving Bella's face and sliding around her waist and lifting her bodily against him. She in turn wound her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his room, finding the way by instinct.

Laying Bella down on his bed, Jacob began to unbutton her shirt without once breaking the kiss. Bella's hands sank into his hair and she ran her fingers through it over and over, loving the feel of the luxuriant strands skimming the skin of her palms. His lips left hers as he finally undid the last button and pressed frantic kisses along her collarbone leaving a trail of heat as he headed for her breasts. Bella gasped and held onto his broad shoulders as he skilfully snapped her bra open and began to lavish attention on her breasts; the sensation of his mouth and tongue almost too much to bear.

Their passion became more heated as they continued to kiss and caress each other. Their movements becoming frantic as the need to reach the pinnacle of their desire pushed them further than was wise. But there was a voice in Bella's head telling her to slow things down; that neither of them were prepared or ready to go beyond the point they were reaching. As she felt Jacob begin to unbutton her jeans, her hand clamped over his and stopped him. He pulled back, his breathing heavy as he studied her carefully. He sighed as he saw the look in her eyes and he rolled away from her, his arm flung over his face as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"It's okay." Jacob said huskily reaching out with his other hand to take hers. "You were right to stop. I just need a moment."

Bella nodded. "I'll go and make you something to eat." She offered as she slipped off the bed and fled the room.

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes, wincing as the images of the fight flashed before him. He saw red hair whirling in the wind as the pale faced vampire taunted him. Her blood red eyes boring into his as she flung one insult after another his way, so sure of herself, believing that she was invincible. Jacob had never killed anything in his life before. It was not who he was but today he had done just that, sinking his teeth into her scrawny neck and pulling the head from her shoulders as she desperately clawed at his back. His pack brothers had celebrated; they had been after this particular leech for a long time. While they cheered and burnt her remains, he had wandered off and been sick in some bushes; feeling every inch the monster he had become. If Bella knew what he was capable of she would never want anything to do with him again. He could never tell her,she was the only thing in his life keeping him sane.

XXXXXX

"Eat up." Bella pushed the plate in front of him.

Jacob gave her a small smile and picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite. "Thanks." He said gratefully as he began to chew.

"It's the least I can do. I made you some coffee too." She smiled at him as he picked up the mug and took a huge gulp of the hot liquid.

Bella watched him eat for a while, her chin resting on her hands. She was dying to ask him about what had happened while he was away from her and how he had ended up injured so badly. "I should check your cuts."

"Don't worry. They'll be healed now." Jacob finished off the last of the sandwiches.

"Let me see." Bella pleaded with him.

Jacob shrugged. "If it will make you feel better."

Bella stood behind him and unpinned the bandages, pulling them to one side so she could examine him. She gaped at his back when she saw the smooth undamaged skin. The cuts were gone. She unwound the bandage completely and gently explored the skin of his back with her fingers. It was completely healed, not even a scar. "Wow."

Jacob laughed at her surprise. "I told you. One of the few advantages of being a spirit wolf."

"So it seems." Bella screwed up the used bandages and walked over to the bin and threw them away. "Are you ready to talk about what happened today and who hurt you?"

Jacob froze. He avoided her eyes and picked up his empty plate and dumped it in the sink. "There's nothing to tell."

"Jake?" Bella looked at him meaningfully.

"I have nothing to say." Jacob said tetchily. "It's not important."

"Of course it's important. Jake you were hurt. You know you can talk to me." She pleaded with him.

"Not about this." He snapped. "Just leave it."

"Fine." Bella stalked toward the front door, grabbing her coat as she got ready to leave.

Jacob panicked. He quickly ran after her and wrapped his arms around her, yanking her back against his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his lips kissing the shell of her ear. "I'm just not ready."

Bella turned around in his arms and rested her head against his chest. "No, I'm sorry for pushing. When you're ready to tell me, I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." Jacob said gratefully. He held her close and began to whisper the same words he had said to her once before in Quileute. The soft lilt of his voice made the words sound evocative; she felt as if he was seducing her with his native language.

"What does it mean?" She asked him again.

Jacob smiled as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'll tell you one day honey. One day."

_**A/N-there you go everyone, another chapter just like you all asked, LOL ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews.**_

**Part Four**

Bella felt the bed dip as a warm arm was flung around her waist and Jacob's head nestled in the crook of her neck. "Shift over?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Uh huh." Jacob's eyes closed and he breathed in Bella's scent, the feel of her small body pressed close to his own was comforting. It had been a long night and he barely had the energy to crawl through Bella's window and flop down next to her.

"I set the alarm for five." Bella whispered. "You need to be gone by then in case my dad catches you."

"Yeah." Jacob snuggled closer and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Bella turned her head to look at him. The dark circles under his eyes showed his exhaustion. The only time they had spent together in the last three days was when he would sneak into her room of a night and crash. Sam was being extra vigilant, not prepared to relax the patrol shifts now that the leech they had been chasing was dead. Lots of nomads roamed through the area and he was determined to keep one step ahead of them.

Jacob still hadn't opened up to her about what he did on his patrols, he would plead tiredness or just get irritable if she pressed him, so she was still unaware that the vampire he had killed was known to her. She yawned and settled back down, soon joining him in sleep.

XXXXXX

Jacob shuddered and opened his eyes, the same nightmare was haunting his dreams. He felt Bella lying beside him, her back pressed to his chest. He nestled his head back into the crook of her neck, breathing in her unique smell. He whispered some words in his native tongue, eyes closed and arms tightening around her body. Bella shifted restlessly; she opened her eyes as she caught the tail end of his words. "What does it mean?" She asked him sleepily.

"You know what it means." Jacob's breath was warm across the back of her neck.

Bella glanced at the clock, it was four am. She twisted around in his arms so she was facing him. Jacob looked into her beautiful brown eyes, he could tell she was fighting an internal battle to voice what was in her heart. "I don't know what it means, Jake." She said eventually.

Jacob rose up and hovered over her. "Yes you do, Bells." His hand reached out and rested between her breasts, her heart beating ten to the dozen at his touch. "Just say it."

"I can't." Bella sobbed. "I just can't okay."

Jacob leaned down so his lips were near her ear, he whispered the words again, his husky voice sending tremors through her. She turned her head and met his lips, kissing them desperately as she tried to discourage him from forcing her to say the words aloud. Once she did that, there would be no going back. He pulled back from the kiss and studied her closely, his dark eyes pleading with her to push through her mental barriers. "Say it." He asked again. "I need to hear you say it."

Bella's breath came in short pants as she continued to stare at him. The words were stuck in her throat, unable to bypass the lump that seemed lodged there. He was pushing her too hard and she couldn't cope. She turned her head away, mentally shutting him out. Jacob growled and fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Neither spoke for quite a while, each angry at the other for reasons both refused to say. It was Bella who eventually broke the tense silence. "You should go. My dad will be up soon."

Jacob rolled off of the bed and made his way over to the window. He glanced back at her sadly, something undefinable shining in his dark eyes. "I won't keep doing this, Bells. You can't keep pushing me away and expecting me to come back."

The lump in Bella's throat choked her, before she could respond he jumped through the window, landing on the hard ground with a thud. By the time Bella reached the window to call him back he had disappeared within the trees.

XXXXXX

Bella had called Jacob several times during the day but Billy had made the same old excuses, he wasn't there or she had just missed him. She lay back on her bed staring at her cell phone willing it to ring. The phone stayed stubbornly mute. He was ignoring her. She recalled his words that he had said earlier that morning as he left._ "You can't keep pushing me away and expecting me to come back."_

Why couldn't she tell him what he so desperately wanted to hear? She had tried but her throat closed up and the shutters came down. She opened her mouth and tried to force the words out but they wouldn't come; her old fears wouldn't let her take the next vital step. Bella dialled his number again.

"Hello." Billy answered the phone.

"Is Jake there yet?" Bella asked him, a note of desperation in her voice.

Billy was silent for a tense few seconds before replying. "No, he's out with Embry somewhere. I'll tell him you rung, Bella."

"I know he's there, Billy. Can you give him a message for me?"

"He really isn't here." Billy's voice sounded off. She could picture him glaring at his son for forcing him to lie.

"It's okay I understand." She said sadly. "Just tell him this for me, if he keeps pushing me away then he can't expect me to always come back. Bye Billy." She ended the call.

Bella rolled onto her side and wiped at her eyes. She really needed to move on, for the first time she considered leaving Forks. She had only stayed because she had lived for the faint hope that Edward might return; she laughed bitterly at this naïve thought. When Jacob had entered her life with his sunny grin and easy going, caring personality he had swept her along with him until she needed him like she needed the air to breathe. Since he had first phased there was a darkness in him now, a darkness she couldn't penetrate. Flicking through the numbers on her cell phone she dialled Renee.

"Hello sweetie. What's up?" Her mom sounded so cheerful and full of life.

"Mom, can I come and stay? I just need a break from here." Bella asked quickly.

"Of course honeybun. Just hop on a plane and Phil and I will pick you up. You sound like you need some sun." Renee replied sympathetically. She could hear the sadness in her daughters voice.

"I do." Bella agreed as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Somewhere along the way I lost my sunshine."

"I'll arrange the flight Bella and text you the details." Renee assured her.

"Thanks mom." Bella said with relief. "See you soon."

"Bye sweetie." Renee hung up.

Bella got up from her bed and began madly emptying her draws and pulling clothes out of her wardrobe. She was desperate to get away from the maelstrom her life had turned into. She shoved everything messily into her suitcase and dragged it down the stairs. She left it in the hallway and sat in the kitchen staring at her phone, impatiently waiting for Renee to text her the details about her flight.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat on the front porch of his house staring moodily out into the driving rain. He was fighting with himself not to go running after Bella. The message she had left with Billy had hurt him, she had basically thrown his own words back at him. "Way to go, Bells." He muttered under his breath.

The rain continued to pour down matching his dark mood. Why couldn't she just say how she felt? He was constantly telling her in Quileute, he knew that she understood what he was saying. Sometimes he would see the desperate look on her face as if she was on the verge of finally opening up and letting the words spill from her tongue, then the shutters would come down and she would clam up. It was hard for him to be as patient as he had been before he phased. His new way of life had darkened his perception of the world. He was a monster, a killer. Sam and the others could justify that they were protectors and ridding the world of evil, but he couldn't find the same solace.

He closed his eyes and the same nightmare from earlier played out in front of his eyes. He and Embry had been following a new scent, the leech hadn't been trying to hide, it seemed unskilled as it had left a clear trail for them to follow. It hadn't taken long for them to catch up with it. What he saw horrified him. This leech was no adult, it was a young teenager, no older then Seth Clearwater. It bared it's fangs at them as they approached; it's red eyes popping out of it's skull. Jacob could smell it's fear. They had never encountered such a young one before and were at a loss what to do. But then the matter was taken out of their hands. The young leech suddenly darted toward Embry and attacked, his venomous teeth bared as he aimed for Embry's throat.

Jacob had no choice, he had to kill it, otherwise Embry would have died. His eyes flew open as he stood up and ran out into the rain, letting the cold water cleanse his skin. "I'm sorry." He yelled up at the black clouds. "I had no other choice." The young leech's agonised face was before his eyes as he fell to his knees in the mud and began to be sick.

XXXXXX

Charlie was surprised to see his daughter hauling a heavy suitcase out toward a waiting taxi cab. He parked the cruiser behind it effectively blocking it in. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded as he climbed out of the car.

Bella dumped the suitcase on the ground and sighed. She had hoped to be gone before he came home. No such luck. "I'm going to visit mom for a while."

"Right now? Without telling me? What about school?" Charlie demanded, both angry and hurt that she was running out on him again with no explanation.

"Dad I have to go. I'll call you." Bella began to pick up her case but Charlie snatched it from her.

"No get in the house." He ordered her. "I'm sick of you just disappearing without an explanation."

Bella looked at him in shock as he knocked on the cab drivers door and told him he wouldn't be needed. "I'll move the cruiser. Hang on." He then turned back to Bella. "I told you to get inside."

Bella glared at him before fleeing inside the house, leaving him to bring her suitcase back inside.

XXXXXX

"Why?" Charlie sat opposite her, a can of beer in his hand.

"I just need a change of scenery. It wasn't that long ago you wanted me to stay with mom." Bella reminded him.

"That was because I thought it would be better for you to get away. But you've been doing better, kiddo. What has suddenly changed? Have you fallen out with, Jake?" Bella's face flushed red and Charlie had his answer. "I see so you are doing it again. Running away because of a boy. Does he know?"

Bella shook her head. "No." She admitted.

"Don't you think he at least deserves to hear it from you that you're leaving?" Charlie stood up and drank his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. "You're eighteen, Bells. I can't legally stop you if you want to go, but you should at least have the decency to say goodbye to the people who care about you."

Charlie left the room leaving Bella staring after him.

XXXXXX

Jacob stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his neck as he began to dry himself off. Billy had been shocked at the state of him after he came in from the rain. He had tried to ask Jacob what was wrong but he had refused to speak, just mumbling he needed a shower. Jacob looked at himself in the mirror and was stunned by his reflection. The dark circles underscoring his eyes made his pupils seem almost black. His hair was plastered to his head but it was the expression on his face that stunned him the most; he looked half dead. He reached out and smeared the mirror to block it out.

"Jake, I've made you some dinner." Billy said tentatively when he emerged back into the living room.

"I'm going out." Jacob muttered as he fled the house and went back out into the driving rain.

Billy looked after him in despair, frantic with worry over what was troubling his son.

XXXXXX

Bella held the keys to her truck in the palm of her hand. She sat in the cab building up the nerve to put them in the ignition. Her dad's words kept resonating around her head, he was right. She at least owed Jacob a goodbye. Taking a deep breath she shoved the keys in the ignition and turned them, making the loud engine rumble to life. With one quick glance at her house she pulled out of the driveway and headed for La Push.

The weather was appalling, matching her current mood perfectly. The rain pounded on the metal roof of the truck and bounced along the hood. She was forced to turn the wipers up to full speed in order to see the road ahead. She pushed the truck up to fifty; impatient now to reach the Black's house. The road was slick with water and she had to be careful to avoid the deep puddles that were criss crossing the road, some could be deceptively deep and she didn't want to get stranded. Thankfully after another tense few moments she saw the track leading to the little red house up ahead. She just hoped that Jacob would see her.

XXXXXX

Jacob's keen ears picked up the sound of Bella's Chevy as soon as he left his house. He stood outside, his eyes peering through the rain, trying to catch sight of the red hunk of metal. He was rewarded a moment later when she pulled around the corner and parked up outside. Jacob pondered whether to just stand there and wait for her to come to him, but he was too desperate to see her again. He had waited long enough. At least this time she had made the first move by coming over in person.

With the rain running down his bare back and his feet splashing through the mud, Jacob ran over to the truck and yanked the door open before Bella had a chance to do so herself. "Jake?" She gasped at the sight of him. His eyes looked desperate and full of pain.

"You came." He said huskily as he lifted her out of the cab and set her down on her feet.

The rain immediately soaked Bella's hair, plastering it to her head. She shivered as it ran down her nose and cheeks like unwelcome tears. Jacob stood opposite her, his breathing ragged as he tried to read her expression. She seemed to be fighting with herself; he could see the flickering emotions in her eyes.

Bella was having an internal battle. She had been all ready to tell him that she was leaving, but seeing him there; the water running down his tan skin, defining the muscular set of his shoulders and torso made the words fly out of her head. Her eyes settled on his face and this time it wasn't only the rain wetting her skin. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stepped forward and touched his cheek with her chilled fingers.

"I know what the words meant." She confessed, the words torn from her bleeding heart.

"Say it." He begged her, needing to hear her say them aloud so badly.

Bella repeated the words back to him in his native tongue, the lump in her throat finally released enough to vocalise the words. Jacob's lips parted in a relieved smile as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He said in English, his lips kissing her chilled skin. "Stay with me."

Bella nodded. "I love you, Jake. I'll stay with you."

They both came together hugging and kissing as the rain poured down on them, washing away their tears.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Five**

"Shit, let's get you inside." Jacob kept his arm around Bella as he guided her back toward his house. The rain was still pelting down; the clouds so thick overhead that it made it seem like night.

Bella shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Having him close helped but her soaked clothes were plastered to her skin leaching out all of the warmth. They burst into the house, surprising Billy, who was in the process of making a call to Charlie. He put the phone down and stared at them. "I didn't know you were coming over, Bella." He said eventually.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Billy. I just needed to see, Jake. It was a last minute decision." She trembled as she spoke.

"It must have been. I'm surprised you braved this weather, whatever you had to tell him must have been important." Billy watched both of them closely. His son's mood seemed to have lightened. He was gazing at Bella like she was a goddess.

"It was important." Jacob smiled as he lifted Bella's hand and kissed her chilled fingers. "Go into the bathroom, Bells and dry off. I'll get you some spare clothes."

"Okay." Bella left them alone, leaving a trail of water on the wooden floor as she headed down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

Jacob turned to look back at him distractedly. "What do you mean?"

"You. One minute you run out of here in a foul mood and then you bring Bella back with you, the girl you have deliberately been avoiding, and now you seem on cloud 9." Billy said suspiciously.

Jacob shrugged. "We made up."

"Really? And how long will that last?" Billy questioned him. "I'm worried about you."

"Do you have to spoil everything? Bells and I are fine now. We just needed to open up to each other. She finally has, so things are okay." Jacob said irritably.

"She's not yours, Jacob." Billy retorted quietly. "She belongs to another."

Jacob's hands started to shake. It was a low blow to the heart. He glared at his dad as he fought to keep his wolf under control. "She is mine." He growled.

Billy was not intimidated in the slightest. "For now, but what about when he comes back? Think about it." He said no more as he spun his chair around and headed for his room, slamming the door after him.

Bella emerged from the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her and another on her head. She had heard the raised voices but could not make out the words. She saw Jacob standing in the living room, a dark expression on his face. "Jake." She said hesitantly.

His eyes flicked to her and his expression softened. "Hey, come here." He held out his arms.

Bella bit her lip nervously. "Where is your dad?"

"Gone to his room. Come here." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins and she felt the tension ease. She padded over to him and let him wrap his arms around her. "Feel warmer?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella sighed with contentment as she rested her head against his chest. "Are you okay? I heard raised voices."

Jacob frowned. "Oh it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked in concern. "I don't want to get in the way."

Jacob leaned down and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She whimpered as her arms slipped around his waist and she pressed close to him. He smiled into the kiss as he swiftly picked her up in his arms and headed for his room. Jacob knew the way by instinct and he didn't stop kissing her all the way there, their lips only parting when they needed air.

"Jake, your dad's here." Bella whispered as he began to tug on the towel.

"So." Jacob pressed his lips to hers, trying to distract her again.

Bella kissed him back softly before pulling away. "No, it doesn't feel right." She pushed on his chest until he reluctantly put her down. "Have you got some dry clothes I can put on?"

"Why bother? I much prefer you naked." He put his hands on her shoulders, a playful glint in his dark eyes.

"I bet you do." Bella smiled at him wryly. "But not today. Clothes?"

Jacob pretended to be annoyed as he let out an irritated sigh. He finally did as she asked and hunted down an old t-shirt that hadn't fitted him in years and some cut off sweats. Bella made him turn his back as she quickly shed the towel and yanked the t-shirt over her head and pulled the sweats on. She had to use another t-shirt as a temporary belt to stop the sweats sliding down her slim hips. Glancing at herself in Jacob's small mirror, she had to concede she looked ridiculous.

"Is there anywhere I can dry my clothes off?"

"Yeah, I'll put them near the heater." Jacob left the room briefly to gather her clothes from the bathroom and lay them near the fire. Steam came off of them straight away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella asked as she glanced around his messy room. Clothes and old car magazines were strewn across the floor.

Jacob gave her a sexy grin as he stalked toward her. He placed a kiss on her exposed neck and began lifting her t-shirt, his warm hands rubbing up the sides of her body, sending pleasurable waves of heat up her skin. "We could do this." He whispered, his hot breath sending her over the edge. Bella found herself becoming pliant in his arms as he continued to tease her skin with his lips and tongue, his hands wandering further up her body until she felt one palm resting on her breast.

"Stop, Jake." Bella shook her head and pushed him back. "No."

"Why?" Jacob became irritated again as he stared at her. "My touch never bothered you before. We've already gone a lot further then this."

"It's different now." Bella pleaded with him.

"Why? I thought we made a breakthrough. You said that you loved me."

"I did. I do. But saying that changes things. I don't want to mess this up, Jake. I want to do this right." Bella implored. "Please say you understand."

Jacob looked into her beautiful brown eyes and caved in. He nodded slowly. "As long as that is the only reason."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella frowned.

"Your leech? Are you sure you're not holding back because you are still hoping that he is going to come back." Jacob said bitterly, his father's words from earlier eating away at him.

Bella stared at him in shock. "Excuse me? I have just opened up my heart to you and that is all you can say. Well fuck you, Jacob." She pushed past him and out of the room.

The fact that Bella actually swore convinced Jacob that his dad had been wrong. He quickly ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her back against his chest. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean that. Everything you said was right." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Say you forgive me."

Bella stared straight ahead, her heart hammering in her chest. An image of Edward appeared in her mind and she squeezed her eyes tight shut, forcing his face away. She felt Jacob kiss her neck and it brought her back into the moment. "Okay." She exhaled slowly.

"Thank you." Jacob sounded relieved. He gently spun her in his arms and pressed her face to his chest. "I love you."

"I know." Bella closed her eyes and relaxed.

XXXXXX

The rain continued to pour down, thundering on the roof of the small house. When Bella looked outside she could barely see the red of her truck through the streaming downpour. A rumble of thunder made her jump. "It doesn't look like it's going to ease off any time soon." She said as she turned back to look at Jacob.

"I have just heard on the radio that we are in for quite a storm." Billy's husky tones made them both turn in his direction. He had finally emerged from his room. "You will have to stay the night here, Bella."

"My dad." She said uncertainly.

"Call him." Billy turned toward the kitchen. "I'll start dinner."

Bella glanced at Jacob; he had a huge grin on his face. He was happy about the news. She wasn't so sure. It was certainly going to be a huge test on her part sleeping next to him all night and having to invoke some boundaries. He came over to her and swept her into his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "This couldn't have worked out better."

Bella gave him a shy smile. "I need to call my dad."

"Oh right." He put her back on her feet and held her hand as she dialled Charlie's number.

"Hello." Charlie sounded tired.

"Dad, it's me."

"Bells, where are you? I've been frantic with worry. There's a bad storm approaching." He said worriedly.

"I went to see Jake. I'm here now. I'm sorry I should have let you know." Bella apologised quickly. "Billy said I could stay here until the morning."

"You and Jake have made up then I take it?" Charlie replied wryly.

"Yes."

"Have you let your mom know?"

Bella had completely forgotten about Renee. "No. Dad can you..."

"Yes. I'll call her. I take it you're sticking around then, kiddo."

"Yes." Bella confirmed.

"Good." Charlie sounded happy. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay dad."

"And Bells..."

"Yes?"

"You're sleeping in the twin's room, alone." Charlie warned her sternly.

"Yes, dad." Bella sighed. "See you in the morning."

"Bye, kiddo." Charlie ended the call.

XXXXXX

The three of them ate silently at the table. Billy had made a simple meal of pasta and chicken. There was obvious tension between father and son as they hardly spoke. Bella felt very uncomfortable. She had a horrid feeling it was all down to her. She swallowed her food down with difficulty.

"Did you call Charlie?" Billy was the first to break the silence.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay, Billy." She said politely.

"Of course." He said, shoving another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Jacob had already eaten his meal. He stood and cleared his plate. "I'm going to get some dessert. Want anything, Bells?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

When Jacob was out of sight in the kitchen, Bella noticed Billy studying her intently as he finished his own meal. He put his fork down deliberately slowly. "Are you serious about my son, Bella?" He asked her.

Bella was taken aback by such a personal question. She flushed red and fidgeted with her knife and fork. "Jake is my best friend." She said uncomfortably.

Billy's expression turned serious as he leaned forward in his chair, he kept his voice low so that Jacob wouldn't hear. "This is no fling for my son, Bella. He lo...has very deep feelings for you. So if you are intending to one day break his heart, if by any chance that Cullen boy comes back for you, then end it now."

Bella was dumbstruck. Billy said no more, having satisfied himself that he had got his point across. He manoeuvred his chair over to the television and switched it on. Jacob came back into the room carrying a huge chunk of chocolate cake. He frowned when he saw Bella's bemused expression.

"What's wrong?"

She forced a smile, not wanting to talk about what Billy had just said. "I'm fine."

Jacob gazed at her for a moment before sitting down. He reached across the table and took her hand, kissing the palm. "I love you." He said earnestly.

Bella felt the familiar lump in her throat threatening to choke her. Billy's warning had cut her to the core. "I love you too." She choked out, managing to keep the false smile on her face.

Jacob smiled at her happily as he began to eat his cake. Bella's eyes wandered over to Billy who returned her look meaningfully. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as the old feeling of not being good enough washed over her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Close Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)

**Part Six**

Bella remained quiet for the rest of the evening. Billy's words went round and round in her head; her old insecurities began to creep up on her and she hid behind her old defense mechanisms, she shut down. Jacob was very much aware that something was wrong. Every time he initiated a kiss or tried to hug her, Bella would make the excuse that she didn't feel comfortable because Billy was in the house. Jacob knew she was making that an excuse and he began to feel rejected. He thought they had made progress and couldn't understand why she was shutting him out.

The clock rolled around to midnight and Bella decided to turn in. She stood up from the couch and bid Jacob goodnight, not even bothering to kiss or hug him. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"No you don't." Jacob caught her arm and pulled her back so that she ended up sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Bella questioned as she struggled to get up again.

Jacob wouldn't allow it. He wrapped his arms around her preventing her from rising. "I thought we were past all this, Bells. Why are you shutting me out again?"

"I'm not. I'm just tired." Bella dropped her eyes from his, she knew deep down that Jacob could read her like a book.

"That's not it. Why won't you just talk to me?" Jacob pleaded with her. "What sort of relationship are we going to have if you just keep shutting me out all the time."

Bella raised her head at the sound of the hurt in his voice, it was more then she could bear. She became limp in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you, Jake."

"Why would you hurt me?" Jacob was confused.

"Your dad has doubts." Bella finally confessed. "He warned me off earlier."

Jacob's expression hardened. "I can't believe he would interfere like that. What exactly did he say to you?"

"He's very worried about you, Jake. That's all. It just brought up some stuff. Maybe we are moving too fast. I mean we crossed the line pretty quickly and have hardly had time to process anything." Bella replied softly.

"Are you regretting telling me how you felt? Was it all a lie?" Jacob was becoming upset. Bella could feel his arms shaking as they held her.

"No, that's not it. Haven't you been listening to what I said?" She retorted impatiently.

"Well that's what it sounds like." Jacob said angrily.

"That's great. I'm trying to be honest with you and you act like the sixteen year old that you really are underneath all that muscle mass." She shot back at him. She struggled out of his hold and this time he let her go.

"I knew you would throw my age back at me." Jacob muttered. "I suppose I'm not as mature as a hundred year old leech, am I?"

Bella felt like he had punched her in the gut. She staggered backwards as he kept his eyes averted from her. A tear rolled down her face as she backed away toward the hallway and then turned and ran outside the house. The rain was still lashing down and she was soon soaked through to the skin. Her bare feet were covered in mud and she slipped over, landing on her hands and knees, a small cry of pain leaving her lips. Jacob was suddenly beside her.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry." He picked her up easily in his arms and carried her back to the house, the heavy rain plastering his black hair to his head.

Bella snuggled into his arms, seeking the warmth that was a permanent part of him. He took her straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "You need to get out of your wet things, honey."

Bella nodded as she began to take off the borrowed clothes and just left on her bra and panties. Jacob stripped off his shorts, leaving him standing in his boxers. She stared at him in surprise, feeling suddenly nervous as she took in his muscular chest, toned abs and strong legs. "Jake.." she whispered uncertainly.

"There's not enough hot water for both of us to have a shower, Bells. I've left my boxers on." He gave her a teasing smile as he held out his hand.

Bella took his hand and he helped her into the shower, the warm rivulets of water cascaded down her head and back, making her feel instant relief as it washed the mud and dirt away. Bella pushed her long hair out of her face and squeezed out the excess water. She could feel Jacob step in behind her, his supernatural warmth giving him away. She turned and stared up at him. He had an unfathomable expression in his dark eyes.

"Let me." He said huskily. He reached over her shoulder and took the bottle of shampoo and placed some in his palm. She watched him in fascination as he lathered it up and then began to gently wash her hair, massaging her scalp with his skilful fingers as he did so. Bella let out a soft sigh and leaned back against him.

"Close your eyes." Jacob whispered. Bella did as he asked and she closed her eyes and just let herself feel. He took the shower head down and rinsed the shampoo away and then replaced with conditioner, using his fingers to comb it through the wet strands. "There all done."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled at him, her earlier fears forgotten as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"I'm sorry too." She murmured as Jacob leaned down and kissed her. Bella's arms slipped around his waist and she could feel his attraction to her pressed between them, but it only increased her own ardour. She intensified the kiss, making Jacob moan as he pushed her gently against the tile wall of the shower. The water continued to rain down on them as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

XXXXXX

The water turning cold soon put an end to their passion. Jacob may not have been bothered by it but Bella was. The parts of her skin where he was not touching became cold and she shivered. Jacob sighed against her neck as he reached up and turned the water off. "Come on let's get you dry."

Bella slipped out first and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Jacob took another and gently rubbed her exposed skin dry, occasionally placing gentle kisses on her exposed shoulders and neck. "How do you feel now?" He asked.

"Better." Bella smiled at him. "I think I need to borrow some more of your clothes."

Jacob laughed. "I'll go get some. Take off your underwear and I'll chuck it in the wash with my stuff. Your other clothes should be dry by the morning."

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem." Jacob left the room leaving Bella to change.

XXXXXX

Even though she had promised Charlie to stay in the twin's old room, Bella didn't want to be apart from Jacob. She made the excuse to herself that what he didn't know wouldn't upset him. Billy was asleep so he would be none the wiser either as long as she made sure to get up early enough and sneak into the twin's room.

She lay down next to Jacob on his small bed and he spooned behind her, his arms and legs tangled with hers. "You know I don't mind arguing if this is where we end up." He whispered, his breath hot against her neck.

"Don't get used to it." Bella said teasingly. She was feeling utterly relaxed, something she hadn't felt in forever.

"Oh I could get very used to it." He kissed the back of her neck, his tongue tracing a figure of eight against her skin.

"Jake, I think we've already pushed the boundaries enough for one night." She warned him. "We're meant to be taking things slow, remember?"

"I hate slow." Jacob complained. However he stopped teasing her and snuggled her closer to his hot body. "Night, Bells."

"Night, Jake." She kissed the back of his hand and closed her eyes, for once sleep came quickly and she had no nightmares.

XXXXXX

Charlie carefully negotiated his way through the mud as he drove up to the Black's house. He had decided to accompany Bella back home now that the storm had finally abated. He saw Bella's Chevy parked haphazardly in the driveway and he stopped behind it. Running a hand over his face Charlie got out of the cruiser, it had been a long night. He had spent half of it covering nuisance calls from the public. It was surprising what some people considered an emergency, blocked drains and fences blowing down was not a police matter.

He made his way through the mud to the front door and knocked. It took a while but eventually Billy opened the door. He was surprised to see his friend standing there. "Hey chief, I thought you would be catching up on some shut eye."

"Yeah well, I think I'm past the point of tiredness. I thought I would come over and follow Bells home. The road is still flooded and I wanted to make sure she got back safely." Charlie told him as he headed into the house.

"Well she's still asleep at the moment. Come I'll make you a black coffee." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen as Charlie followed behind him.

XXXXXX

Jacob heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up. He sat up abruptly nearly making Bella fall out of the bed. "What is it?" She grumbled.

He looked out of the window and groaned. "Your dad is here." As he spoke the words there was a knock on the door.

"Oh no, he can't find me in here with you. I promised him I would sleep in the twin's old room." Bella panicked.

They heard Billy coming out of his bedroom to answer the door, there was no time for her to make a mad dash to the other room. She would be seen. Charlie's footsteps seemed ominously loud as he strode past the hallway and toward the kitchen.

"What am I going to do, Jake?" Bella begged him.

"I don't know." Jacob flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why are you so worried, Bells? You're eighteen, he should expect things like this."

Bella shook her head. "To my dad I will forever be a child."

"That's ridiculous. Maybe it's time you showed him that you're not." Jacob suggested as he turned onto his side and pulled her toward him so he could kiss her. Bella relaxed against him for a moment before breaking away.

"It's not that easy, Jake. I care about my dad's opinion of me." She said.

"Bells, your dad was young once too. I bet him and Renee fooled around a lot at your age." Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Eww, I don't want that image in my head." Bella grimaced. "Anyway look at what fooling around cost them. A baby at a young age and a marriage that lasted five minutes." Her expression became sombre as she spoke.

"Don't say that, Bells. I know your parents marriage never worked out but they both never regretted having you." Jacob assured her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just think they should have never got married in the first place. It caused a lot of unnecessary heartache." She shrugged.

"Not all marriages are like that. When we get married it will be for life." Jacob touched her cheek gently with his fingers.

"When we get married?" Bella questioned. "You're only sixteen, Jake. Anything like that is a long way off. Who knows what's going to happen."

Jacob dropped his hand from her face. "What do you mean? Are you expecting us to break up or something?"

"Jake, why are we arguing about this? Right now I have my dad outside and I have to find a way of sneaking out of your room, undetected."

Jacob frowned. He was still smarting over the marriage issue. Once again doubts about how committed Bella was to him resurfaced. Why was it when they took a major step forward, she would back away. He wasn't expecting to get married now, but he hoped she would have some faith that they were going to be together for life. She was just so cynical, about everything.

"Bells, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course. I trust you more than anyone." Bella said honestly.

"Then trust me when I say that you're it for me." Jacob took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Bella gazed at him for a moment. His experiences of relationship's were so different from her own. All she had as an example were her mom and dad who had barely survived her birth and her own failed relationship with Edward. He had professed to love her forever and look how long that had lasted. As for Jacob, even though she knew he had been out on a few dates before getting together with her, she was his first serious girlfriend. It was all still new for him. He loved her now, she had no doubts about that at this stage; but further down the line, who knew? She couldn't hand over her whole heart that easily. It had been broken once already.

"I know that you mean what you say now, Jake. Can we just leave it at that?" Bella begged him.

Jacob was not happy with that answer but he didn't want to push her further. He was disappointed that she had so little faith in his love for her. "Fine."

"So what are we going to do about my dad?" She asked again.

Jacob got up from the bed and quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. "We are going to go out of this room together and show Charlie that we have nothing to hide."

"But Jake." Bella began to protest.

"Come on honey before I throw you over my shoulder and march out of here." Jacob held out his hand.

"This is so going to backfire on us." Bella warned him as she took his hand.

"We'll see." Jacob grinned as he tugged her toward the door.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
